Counter Strike
by Skitzophernia
Summary: Amaimon just wanted to have some fun. This is his adventure in stirring up Rin. What would you do if your little brother didn't want to play? It's a pity that mortals are so easy to break.


**Note**: Reviews are nice and inspiring, thank you for reading this. I don't get inspired much by the way. Plus if I mess up on some things that are in the anime don't blame me. I'm reading the manga instead of watching the anime. When Amaimon was first introduced in the manga his name was "Amaymon" for some weird reason. Also Izumo Kamiki's hair is pink in the manga. And in the manga when Amaimon and Rin fight in the forest, Rin doesn't slice the clock that held Amaimon that Mephisto had summoned.

In this fanfic Mephisto and Amaimon have not done anything sexual together, because I have read some fanfics like that and I do not enjoy it, but that is my opinion. Amaimon x Rin is a different story.

This fanfic is also set after most of the exorcists figured out he was Satan's son. They were assholes about it, I know. (Hint hint.)

Also, there will be a few demon/animal terms mixed in.

One of my favorite poems by Charles Baudelaire_:_

_**The Litany of Satan**_

_O you, the wisest and fairest of the Angels,  
God betrayed by destiny and deprived of praise,_

_O Satan, take pity on my long misery!_

_O Prince of Exile, you who have been wronged  
And who vanquished always rise up again more strong,_

_O Satan, take pity on my long misery!_

_You who know all, great king of hidden things,  
The familiar healer of human sufferings,_

_O Satan, take pity on my long misery!_

_You who teach through love the taste for Heaven  
To the cursed pariah, even to the leper,_

_O Satan, take pity on my long misery!_

_You who of Death, your mistress old and strong,  
Have begotten Hope, — a charming madcap!_

_O Satan, take pity on my long misery!_

_You who give the outlaw that calm and haughty look  
That damns the whole multitude around his scaffold._

_O Satan, take pity on my long misery!_

_You who know in what nooks of the miserly earth  
A jealous God has hidden precious stones,_

_O Satan, take pity on my long misery!_

_You whose clear eye sees the deep arsenals  
Where the tribe of metals sleeps in its tomb,_

_O Satan, take pity on my long misery!_

_You whose broad hand conceals the precipice  
From the sleep-walker wandering on the building's ledge,_

_O Satan, take pity on my long misery!_

_You who soften magically the old bones  
Of belated drunkards trampled by the horses,_

_O Satan, take pity on my long misery!_

_You who to console frail mankind in its sufferings  
Taught us to mix sulphur and saltpeter,_

_O Satan, take pity on my long misery!_

_You who put your mark, O subtle accomplice,  
Upon the brow of Croesus, base and pitiless,_

_O Satan, take pity on my long misery!_

_You who put in the eyes and hearts of prostitutes  
The cult of sores and the love of rags and tatters,_

_O Satan, take pity on my long misery!_

_Staff of those in exile, lamp of the inventor,  
Confessor of the hanged and of conspirators,_

_O Satan, take pity on my long misery!_

_Adopted father of those whom in black rage  
— God the Father drove from the earthly paradise,_

_O Satan, take pity on my long misery!_

_Prayer_

_Glory and praise to you, O Satan, in the heights  
Of Heaven where you reigned and in the depths  
Of Hell where vanquished you dream in silence!  
Grant that my soul may someday repose near to you  
Under the Tree of Knowledge, when, over your brow,  
Its branches will spread like a new Temple_

_Counter Strike _

"What to do," I said perched on a tree branch. I gazed ahead and saw my younger brother. What makes chichi (1) and ani (2) so obsessed with him? Ani always says how interesting he is and strong. Hmm, strong, I'd enjoy entertainment from my younger brother's strength. I stared ahead; my otouto was reading manga.

How cute, it's probably romance or something that involved fluff. I stuffed my hand in my pocket and fished around for some candy. I grabbed a lollipop and took the wrapper off of it. I licked my lips in contentment and let the sweet taste invade my mouth.

I wonder what ani is doing; he's probably trying on flamboyant outfits. For a flamboyant demon he's doesn't do that much of fun activities in his free time. I need something to keep me occupied while I'm here in Assiah. Assiah is very strange, pull of weak mortals that chichi hates.

_Causing problems makes you famous, eh?_

Amaimon stared blankly at Rin who was reading the manga quietly. Rin was currently reading some yaoi shoujo secretly. And if you asked him what he was reading he wouldn't show you. Rin was very curious about yaoi.

_I wonder what it's like in the real world to experience it_, Rin thought.

He heard a sudden rustle of trees being moved and he went to the window. He saw nothing but trees and thought, _how weird_.

_The quietness helps you accept the unknown._

Amaimon disappeared back to his hideout deep in the forest. His pet, Behemoth, was growling and slobbering all over the living room floor where he left him at.

"You missed me," Amaimon said as he grabbed the chain and rubbed the top of his pet's head. Behemoth groaned which meant he was purring on the inside. Amaimon walked over to a pile of grass and moss mixed in with some hay mixed into it that had animal bones all over it. "Time to sleep," Amaimon said pointing towards the hobgoblin's nest.

Behemoth let out a short grunt and went to the nest. Amaimon wrapped the chain around a secure post and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a dead rat and threw it towards Behemoth. He left the room and went towards his own room which was upstairs in the small beat up house.

He opened the door and examined the room. There was a small bed in the corner with the sheets and pillows not in place. He went to the bed and sat down Indian-style. He pulled out a box of strawberry pocky and stuffed one in his mouth. His sharp teeth destroyed the pocky quickly and he gulped it down. He scarfed down the rest of the pocky quickly.

He rubbed at his insomniac eyes. He didn't know the term but he still couldn't sleep. He stretched out his limbs and gave out a soft sigh.

He spent the whole night thinking.

_Sometimes it feels like you're stuck in limbo._

Rin woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Gahhh," he groaned as he stretched his aching muscles. He looked over to where Yukio should be.

"He's always on those stupid missions," Rin said moving over on the bed to hang his legs over the bed.

Yukio would be gone for about 2-4 days, there has been more demon outburst lately and they have been terrorizing the innocent citizens of Assiah. Rin frowned, _why couldn't he have taken me_?

Rin stood up and dressed himself. He slipped on a pair of black pants and a clean white shirt. He had trouble with doing the tie by himself. He didn't bother brushing his hair; he enjoyed the natural shaggy and un-brushed hair.

Amaimon got up from his bed and went downstairs. Behemoth was growling and making a racket. _I need something to entertain me_; Amaimon thought but whisked away those thoughts when he heard the snap of a chain.

"Behemoth, this is the second time you've done that, ani won't want to make me another one anytime soon," Amaimon said as he walked up to the hyperactive hobgoblin. Behemoth gave off a grunt as a response and rubbed up against Amaimon's shoe.

_All this violence makes a statement._

Amaimon's unusual attire helped him stick up like a sore thumb. He was taking Behemoth for a short walk in the woods. His eyes diverted to a flock up birds rushing into the air and he heard a crunch.

_There weren't supposed to be any mortals near_, he thought with urgency as he commanded Behemoth to head home. Amaimon pounced up onto a branch of the tallest tree he could find and waited. A figure came into view and he saw his dear otouto.

_A brief fight wouldn't hurt_; he thought and headed towards the figure by hopping from tree branch to tree branch.

_It's always fun to cause physical pain, isn't it?_

Rin's pointy ears twitched and so did his tail perked up as he sensed someone's presence.

"Show yourself," Rin yelled out. Rin landed to the ground in pain as a swift kick was blown to his head. He got up slowly and diverted his eyes to the enemy.

"Broccoli bastard," he shouted at Amaimon. Amaimon's facial expression just stayed blank as he walked over to Rin.

_Ever thought that you could change a situation to turn it better?_

Amaimon looked down at his otouto; Rin was fuming as he looked up at him. Amaimon remained expressionless as he moved his foot that was on Rin's chest.

Amaimon backed away and did a backflip and quickly jumped on a tree branch.

"Come back here and fight me, you bastard!"

Amaimon reached for his pocket and grabbed a lollipop. "Watermelon," he said as he unraveled i. He stuck it into his mouth while watching the fuming half-demon.

Rin quickly rose from the ground, blue flames engulfed his figure.

"Now you've decided to play, otouto," Amaimon said moved the lollipop to his right cheek.

_Punch your lights out, hit the pavement._

Rin lunged at Amaimon, Amaimon just yawned and grabbed Rin's wrist with quicker speed and pulled him towards himself.

Rin yelped and brought his free hand that held his sword and stabbed at Amaimon.

He leaped up in the air to dodge as he dodged Rin.

"Stop fucking with me," he shouted and unleashed a flurry of attacks on him. Amaimon dodged all of them and with skill he sliced at Rin and nicked his cheek with a sharp nail. They separated and Rin panted. Amaimon stared at him and was caught off guard as he took out his lollipop and licked it and then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

Amaimon dropped his lollipop on accident and pouted. He looked at his shoulder and saw a sword going through it. He touched the black blood dripped down and the corner of his mouth twitched a bit.

"Look, you made me drop my lollipop, otouto," he said craning his head around to face the snarling Rin. Rin ripped out the sword and blood sprayed. It unnerved Rin how Amaimon seemed unfazed by his own blood gushing.

Amaimon suddenly flicked Rin causing him to crash into trees. Rin rubbed his head to see Amaimon but he had disappeared.

"Damnit," Rin yelled out at the sky.

_Fuck it up. The blood makes sense though._

Amaimon went back to his house. He stood shirtless watching his wound heal in the mirror.

He was lean and muscular.

_It wouldn't even take that long to kill over 100 mortals. _

"Hmm," he said to Behemoth," how do I get otouto to want to play with me more?" The hobgoblin grunted.

"What if I took on a new host?"

Amaimon found the perfect host and took over their body.

_Parasite X, hmm? _

He arrived at his home in Assiah, Behemoth growled at him.

"Relax," a feminine voice said.

_Let us quietly stop for now. _

**(1) **= Chichi, father in Japanese, right?

**(2)** = Pet-name for Mephisto. Kidding, it's just a nickname. I picked it up reading a story involving Rin and Amaimon. It was the fanfic where Rin turns into a girl.

I enjoy reviews. I'm not really a happy person when it comes to drawing and writing. The state of mind I have must lead to sadness in order to create stories and express myself through the arts.

Review if you like stories.

Ignore if you want to burn in the hellish flames of Gehenna while a 50-cent whore rubs on you.

Kidding… maybe.

"Love is in the air!"

So is AIDS.


End file.
